


Rightful Rule

by ninjacat1515



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjacat1515/pseuds/ninjacat1515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Plagueis found something on a primitive world in the outer rim. An unusual, and terrifying creature with a natural penchant for the darkness. Thousands of years later, the galaxy is left reeling from the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This AU wouldn't leave me be, so I had to write it.

  The two of them stood on the balcony, still as stone; gazing out over the lake and frosted peaks surrounding the property. Ben Solo fought to hold back tears, but they escaped him, sliding down his cheeks and staining his shirt with little blooms of crimson. The man next to him; a towering and withered being, broke the silence.

 

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, Ben. They have no respect for anything. No respect for lives beyond their own, narrow minded, trivial existence." Snoke placed a slim, gnarled hand on the young one's shoulder.

 

"They are so desperate to find beings worse than them; so deluded and self righteous, that they fail to see that the true monsters, lurk within themselves."

 

Ben turned to look up at the old man, bitterness and anger beginning to overshadow sorrow. Mortals had burned his home to the ground; his entire village. Everything was now ash, bones, and rubble. He wanted to make them suffer for their crimes. Wanted to slaughter them like the pigs they were. Snoke sensed every ounce of those emotions. The boy would make a powerful, steadfast, _loyal_ apprentice. He would tear apart the loathsome Republic; dismantle any shred of the Rebellion.

 

"Never forget that there are those among us who see them as equals; as the oppressed. They fought alongside them; killing off many of our own; of _their own_."

 

Snoke allowed his anger to show, letting his façade drop. His nails lengthened; digging into the stone railing and cracking it. His eyes shown with a deadly fire. The old Empire had been reckless and arrogant. Palpatine, one of the Ancients, had been so careless one would think he was mortal. Snoke had observed the monumental failings of the Empire from afar; not wishing to draw attention to himself. Once he had control of the galaxy, he would see to it that Palpatine's mistakes were never repeated.

 

He sighed, retracting his iron grip from the stone and giving Ben a measured stare; immediately calming himself.

 

"But you must also remember, Ben, that we need the mortals. Such is the natural order of the universe. The former Empire brought catastrophe upon itself. I have every intention of avoiding such pitfalls. You must be ruthless, but also cautious. Mortals are creatures of chaos. It is our duty to guide them; to rule them."

 

Ben offered a slow nod. Different words than what his mother used. Far different. But Snoke was wise. He had been around far longer than most in the galaxy. Perhaps his mother had been one of the misguided ones after all....maybe if she had been more like Snoke, more like _Vader,_ she would still be alive. His eyes flashed, and he turned towards Snoke; rigid and curious.

 

"Sir...I would very much like to hear more about my grandfather. If I am to overcome this tragedy, and be strong again, I must know all that you can possibly tell me."

 

Snoke smiled, his scarred face preventing the full effect. He placed a hand on Ben's shoulder once again, indicating the long hallway stretching back into the shadows.

 

"I will gladly tell you all that I know, my boy. Come, let us go for a stroll indoors. It is nearly sunrise and we have much to discuss." 

 

 


	2. Restless

    He couldn't sleep, and something was creeping around his head. The stormtrooper rose from his narrow bunk, put on plain clothes, and slipped to the door; peeking around each corner. Save for the hum of machinery, nothing could be heard. It was just a few hours until FN-2187's section would be scheduled to wake and begin their duties. The Captain discouraged her soldiers from walking around with no helmets, but the trooper wished to breathe easier. A quick walk wouldn't hurt, as long as he kept his travels to this particular wing.

   

    FN-2187 strode forward, glancing at every other passageway as he marched up and down the hall. He wasn't under much scrutiny; at least he hoped he wasn't. But one had to exercise the upmost caution. His mind was clear, and instincts were high. That meant wave after wave of thoughts. Fretting over every possible thing in existence. Daily, he and the rest of the soldiers were given doses of a black liquid. Only a scant amount, taken orally. It burned the throat, and gave a brief spell of dizziness. Afterwards though, most of FN-2187's anxieties and stresses, vanished. He would obey any command, and not give a second thought to questioning the authority that reigned over him and the rest. The Order was always coming up with ways to squash any sort of individuality and potential rebellion.

 

 Aside from the awful taste and burning sensation, it occasionally gave dreams that were best not spoken about. FN-2187 would be standing on the shore of an ocean. The beach would be a stark shade of white against the dull waters. A light breeze would come, cooling his face. But then the red mist would appear, and the ground would writhe and turn into rotten meat. The ocean would become still as a lake; not a ripple to be seen. FN-2187 would suddenly be standing in the water; which was now blood. Grasping, twitching things would begin to pull him under. He would awake in a terrible, chilling sweat; a headache pounding in his temples. It was almost always the same sequence.

 

He picked up his pace, shying from entering a full run. There was nowhere to go to. Nowhere he could hide. All he could do, was walk this same set of hallways until he felt better. Most nights he could muscle his way through the fear. This night however, was proving most difficult. He hadn't even experienced the nightmare. Just an unrelenting urge to wander, and to think.

 

"FN-2187. What exactly are you doing? And why don't you have your helmet and armor on?" Captain Phasma's voice barked at him from a few yards behind.

 

"My apologies, Captain. I was merely warming up for the day ahead." He had turned, rolling his shoulders back and lifting his chin; arms stiff at his sides.

 

Phasma approached, looming over the soldier. Despite not being able to see her eyes, FN-2187 knew they were most likely narrowed with cold irritation; the only emotions she ever seemed to express. She got right up to him, not saying another word for a long moment. What the hell did she want? Why was he always the one to catch her attention? Out of all the other storm troopers, he felt singled out. But then, he was alone in his bizarre behaviors. And Phasma was one of  _them...._ she could probably smell his distress and disobedience from across any room.

 

"You're not supposed to begin your duties for another three hours. We have these shifts for a reason, FN-2187. Soldiers require rest in order to perform at their peak. Go back to your quarters at once. I will not ask you again."

 

The trooper nodded, nerves fraying with each passing second before saluting Phasma.

 

"Yes Captain, I'm sorry Captain." Pivoting about, he obeyed; marching straight back to his room and fighting the urge to run. Once inside, he went to his bunk as quietly as humanly possible; trying his best to control his breathing. He didn't need to irk his team and add that to the list of things going wrong in his existence. Facing the wall, FN-2187 shut his eyes and prayed for sleep.

 

Phasma watched the human trot back to where he belonged. This wasn't the first time he had left his quarters unauthorized. Certainly wasn't the first time he had walked around without his proper attire either. The General had to be informed. His new method wasn't air tight. Giving the troops his blood, even though it was cloned and in small doses, was a risky venture. Yes, it proved vital on the battlefield and helped keep their forces under control, but FN-2187 couldn't be an isolated case. It was an anomaly that had to be taken into consideration. Or perhaps it was the training sessions that must be updated. Phasma growled and turned about. She valued her troops, but humans could be such weak minded beasts. It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped completely.

 

 

    


	3. Alone No More

Rey embraced the cold; allowed its terrible strength to flow over her as she stood on the cliff's edge. She didn't shiver; didn't cringe away. On Jakku, the heat was often unbearable; searing into one's soul without mercy. There was no escaping it. Now she could go where she pleased. Within reason of course. But she was an infinite number of steps above her former life.

 

A jagged saber sliced towards her. Rey spun from the burning plasma; flipping her entire body and landing on the opposite side of her attacker. A figure cloaked entirely in black, moved with a fluid grace; raising the weapon once again. Rey grinned and activated her own. She mentally cursed herself for not bringing her staff. But the single saber would have to do. Her crimson blade struck; parrying any attempts by Kylo to sneak past her defenses. He smiled at her; a rare sight.

 

"Excellent work. Now watch your form." He increased the ferocity of his charge. Rey was a quick learner; remarkably adaptive.

 

"My form is flawless. It is _you_ who should be careful. You might just trip on that ridiculous outfit some day." She chuckled, becoming more gleeful as Kylo's brow darkened.

 

"Do not mock your teacher!" He twirled his saber; cutting through the trunk of a tree in the process and causing Rey to leap to the side with feline agility.

 

"You keep this up, and there will be no more forest left, Ren!"

 

He rolled his eyes, the irises nearing the color of the clashing sabers. A notification beeped on Kylo's belt. He held up a hand as he glanced at the device.

 

"Our presence is required. Supreme Leader wishes to speak with us."

 

The put away their weapons; marching side by side with robotic precision towards the base.

 

"You've done well, Rey. I am certain Supreme Leader will recognize your progress." There was a sliver of bitterness; like a dying tree amongst a sea of green.

 

Rey chose to remain silent as they made their way to the hologram chamber. She knew when and where to prod and pester. This was not the time, nor the place to do so. Snoke materialized before them. The chamber amplified his already overwhelming presence; making Rey's knees quake a bit. Despite her years with the Order, she had never been fully accustomed to Snoke. Had she been human, she would have cowered like a rodent. 

 

"There is unrest in the galaxy." Snoke's deep, hoarse voice echoed in the souls of his apprentices. Rey fought to hold his gaze. Kylo's face was impassive.

 

"We have sound knowledge that the Republic is funding the Resistance; which is growing as we speak." He curled his twisted grey fingers into a fist; eyes shining.

 

"While the weapon is fully operational, I would prefer a more subtle approach. I want the two of you to travel to Coruscant. Gather as much additional information as possible. The Resistance may be manufacturing a weapon of their own. Do not take any troops with you." Snoke leaned forward, gazing down at them.

 

He unclenched his fist, and his face lost some of its viciousness. "You are becoming stronger, Rey. I sense Kylo is instructing you quite well. Once you are finished with business on Coruscant, I want you both to report directly to me. It is time to begin the next phase of your training."

 

The hologram faded, and the abyssal presence of Snoke, fell away from the room. Kylo's face lost some of the cold, calculating air. He seemed...somewhat satisfied. If there was one thing that calmed Ren down, it was praise. Even miniscule tidbits were absorbed with gusto. But Rey chose to not comment again. As they exited the room and started down the hall, they locked gazes with General Hux, who had been lurking around a corner and berating an officer. Wasn't hard to miss such starkly ginger hair. He definitely did not appreciate Rey's occasional barbs about it either. Hux nodded curtly.

 

"What are Snoke's orders?"

 

There was always a hint of jealously in the General's tone whenever they had conversations with Snoke and he was not directly present. Normally he barged in on whatever talk was at hand. Every now and then however, he was not permitted. The Supreme Leader allowed the General to get away with things most would suffer for. Hux was a member of one of the few remaining Aristocratic families. He had been born a vampire, and was considered untainted by mortality.   

 

"We are leaving for Coruscant at once. Snoke wishes to retain subtlety; something you should practice more often."

 

Without another word, Kylo swept down the hall; Rey hurrying to catch up. Before they departed, he snatched his helmet from his quarters and was once again masked. Rey did not inquire about it. She didn't care for the mask; though it was amusing to watch the reactions of enemies. The memory of Vader was still fresh in many minds. She had only been to the planet wide city once before; and it was a mere fly over. A childlike excitement bloomed, and she struggled to keep it under control. At least she had all the time she could ever want for exploration and experiences. She intended to make every minute count. After all, she was no longer alone.


	4. Control

  Coruscant hummed with life. Its pulse never wavered. Constant flurry of activity. Rey took it all in. She and Kylo were dressed as inconspicuously as possible. A group of humans and other sentient beings were gathered nearby; laughing and discussing politics. They lapsed into silence as the two Dark Side users brushed passed; curiosity mixing with fear. They moved closer together, glancing over shoulders and whispering. Suspicion, anxiety, judgment. Instinctively the group knew they were not like them. The waves of negative thoughts and feelings never failed to roil Rey's fighting spirit. Did they truly believe they were seeing monsters? Oh, they would be shown monsters...Rey felt her teeth shift and her tongue narrowing; preparing to welcome a feast-

 

" _NO...._ we are here for another purpose." Kylo spoke in a low, but dangerous tone. " _You will control yourself."_  

 

Rey grumbled but forced the inside of her jaw back into proper form. "As you wish, Master."

 

  The Galactic Senate was a complete and utter joke to Rey. Opulence, credits being tossed around and gambled with at the expense of entire worlds. It was sickening. Countless people bickered and fussed. It accomplished nothing but more division between planets. The former Empire had straightened things out; with an iron fist. Mistakes had been made, but the overall effect was far more competent. An elderly human ambled out from a doorway, leaning against the wall for support as he fumbled in his pockets. He paused, aware he was being watched. Wary, but intense eyes squinted at the crowd before falling on Kylo; staring at his mask. The human seemed confused at first, but then his mouth dropped open and his complexion became wan. Without another glance, he hurried off as quickly as his frame permitted.

 

"I do believe it time to speak with an old friend." Kylo was frighteningly focused. Rey barely managed to keep up as he vanished around a corner.

 

Lor San Tekka ignored his protesting joints; desperate to reach the speeder waiting for him. It had been decades since that night at the village. Had he been imagining things? Was that figure with the mask really....? Had paranoia and old age finally taken their toll? Instincts could be scrambled after all...

 

"Lor San Tekka." The voice, chilling and filled with bitterness, pierced his ear. It was warped by the mask, but....no it couldn't be....the old man turned. Time to face reality.

 

"May I help you?...."

 

Fists clenched, and Kylo's entire body became taught as a wire string. "Look how old you've become...you...the one who didn't lift a finger to help."

 

"Ben." The name flew from him before he could stop himself. The figure  _was_ Ben. Grown and terrible. No longer a kind soul, but a beast from nightmares. There had been rumors; tales of horror. Of a masked Dark Side user working with the First Order. Now that tale was right before Lor San's very eyes.

 

"Ben...you know I did all that could be done that night."

 

"Excuses...pathetic, pointless excuses. The past cannot be changed old man....but let me  _rectify_ it _."_  

 

Kylo dug his hand into Lor San's chest as easily as a child digging into soft earth. Ribs cracked like kindling. The old man sputtered as blood was forced into his mouth; gagging and struggling to emit the haunted scream that was now forever trapped. He felt cold fingers entangle his frantic heart; crushing it like an insect before wrenching it from its place. Twitching, the elderly human was left to fall into a ruined heap; every last heinous detail of it all fading into nothingness.

 

Kylo heard Lor San's final thought as he tossed aside the entrails. *Time...I only needed more time...* the old human's Force signature drifted away. Rey stood in the shadows, not making a sound. Her master never spoke about his past. Never offered one word on the subject. He had suffered a tremendous loss; that was all she knew. And it was probably best left that way. The mask could not hide everything. Kylo's entire frame was as taught as a wire, and he pivoted to face her. Voices began echoing as people entered the hall. Quick as flickering shadows, both master and apprentice were gone.


	5. Fading

   Poe gripped the weapon, refusing to allow his focus to waver. Lor San was dead. Poe had arrived mere moments too late. What had the old man done to deserve such a brutal exit from the universe? What had society done to deserve this onslaught of cruelty? His mother had fought against the Empire. Poe had grown up not knowing if anyone would be coming home. The cycle was repeating itself. Another terrible collection of people had risen up and taken the Empire's place. The Resistance was gaining momentum. Secret momentum; at great cost. But it was a foothold. He ran a finger over the device strapped to his wrist. It would cloud his scent; making him appear as one of them. He had been following them for the past hour.

 

   The two creatures stood on the edge of a rooftop, silently watching the crowds. During the bloody reign of the Empire, if a mortal being made a move to strike against those in power; even if it was against a mere civilian, the consequences would be horrific for their entire family. After the fall, there was an uneasy truce. People desired peace. They wanted to move on; wanted to forget. A few factions from both sides were vehemently against forming an alliance. Those had subsequently become the First Order; and an underground mortal army hell bent on slaughtering every last vampire. Poe's hand twitched as he raised the weapon. Lor San's death was not a just a random act. He had been connected with them. A small band of the Resistance was hidden away in various positions around the two beasts. Capture them and interrogate. They were entrenched with the Order, and the clock was ticking for the galaxy.

 

    Poe aimed his weapon. The upgraded Blaster carried specialized darts filled with a drug that would partially disable their physical strength and confuse their senses; giving Poe and his team a narrow window. His friends came into view, and he gave the signal. They fired without hesitation. But the darts went right through the figures, and then like a patch of fog, they dissipated. What in the hell- without warning, pressure came to his entire body. Poe couldn't budge an inch. Unseen chains had bound him to that spot. Shouts from his comrades were cut off and silenced. He willed every bit of his being into turning his head to see what had become of them, but it was no use. Then darkness found him.

 

"Is all of this...really necessary?" Poe winced as the restraints tightened. His wounds from the torture droid burned with an unholy intensity. He felt dizzy; eyes struggling to focus.

 

The masked figure casually strolled up. "I'm afraid so. I must admit, I'm grateful you decided to grace us with your presence. A man of your reputation is quite difficult to obtain; even for just a talk."

 

"I have an active social life. What can I say?" Poe grinned. His inner fire was threatening to fizzle out. There would be no one coming to the rescue. This was his final resting place. Might as well make the most of a terrible situation.

 

"The Resistance. They're working on a weapon. You've been to their labs. What do they hope to accomplish? What is their goal? Wiping all of us out? Are you content with such genocide?" Kylo was inches from the human's face. Even with the mask he could vividly smell the fear and resignation radiating off of his captive.

 

"Y-you're in no position to discuss genocide-the Empire before you- the thing you idolize-destroyed an entire planet-" The Force was now wrapped about Poe's throat; slamming his head back against the sharp metal.

 

"And just how many of _my_ kind have been killed off by _your people?_   With you lot, you never learn. Every generation brings more chaos into the universe. You can't live long enough to witness it, so you callously toss it down the road; leaving others to pick up the pieces. It is time that _changed."_

 

Poe coughed as he was released, the room slowing its mad spin. "You will fail. How many dictators have risen and fallen over the course of history? Y-you cannot control this many lives and expect people to accept it-" Something snaked its way into Poe's mind; slithering deep within.

 

Kylo's mask was directly next to the human's ear. " _We are not looking for acceptance._ _"_

 

Poe's worst memories came to life; flooding his mind in a merciless stampede. And then the room became bright and joyful. Every family member, every friend he ever had,  surrounded him. He was standing; free of his restraints. The masked figure was nowhere to be seen, and everyone was smiling and laughing. Everyone was at peace. The room became larger; the sunlit windows casting a healthy, comforting glow. Poe glanced down as his foot bumped into something. The entire floor was awash with blood. Corpses lay like broken dolls. His family, his friends. The silence pressed his ears; its claws burrowing into his skull. His feet became rooted to the spot. Shadows fell across the scene. The sunlight was fading. But it wasn't setting. It was dying; being pulled away bit by bit.

 

Kylo removed his influence from Poe's brain. Enough fun for now. Let it rot inside him; twisting and eroding his core.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to Poe. Better times are ahead for him, I promise.


	6. First step

His father motioned for him to rise, and Hux obeyed without a moment's hesitation. Brendol gazed down at him.

 

"It is time, son. Follow me." They traveled down one of the many winding corridors on the Arkanis Training base; rain pounding the windows as they silently moved along.

 

Hux kept his tongue in check; not questioning his father. They passed a small library, filled with the history of their people and the wonders they accomplished. Brendol pushed open the door to the dining hall. A prisoner sat, bound to the chair and gagged. Hux froze when he saw them, a pit of anxiety bubbling in his core. He knew exactly what this was, and why his father had brought him here. Hux always scored high marks in his classes, and never failed to impress during training. But this was...a life. While it was a human one, it was still a life...Hux fidgeted. This did not go unnoticed, and Brendol straightened; resembling a stone carving more than a man.

 

"My boy, there is nothing to fear. Nothing to hesitate about. This creature before you? A criminal. Unfit for even mortal society. They are beneath us. Beneath  _you...._ never let anyone tell you otherwise. This is the natural,  _rightful_ order of the universe. They have their place. Servants and cattle. We have ours, at the top of it all."

 

Hux kept his gaze locked with his father's. The words settled into his brain, and while the pit of anxiety calmed, it still remained in the backdrop. He wanted to be strong like his father, and fearless. Hux looked at the human, who had started to twitch and jerk in a fruitless attempt to pull away from both of them. The prisoner was deathly afraid, and not just of his father. Hux felt a twinge of satisfaction, and something dark stirred. A smirk spread across his face. The prisoner's heartbeat became evident, even at a distance of a few yards. Hux hadn't been paying attention before, but now that he focused, it beckoned to him. He could smell the fear, the sweat, and the scrapes from the bonds on the human's wrists. Suddenly, he was right next to them. His own speed startled him, and he faltered a bit. The human's breathing was frantic, and they cringed like a cornered animal. Brendol was watching every second without uttering a word. Hux couldn't stop himself. His fangs had sunk into the soft flesh of the prisoner's throat, opening up the carotid artery.

 

Blood gushed, dribbling down his uniform and onto the floor. The taste shocked him. It was utterly delicious, and filled him with euphoria. His anxiety, his uncertainty, were obliterated. A new spark of power awakened within. Greedily, he pulled the human even closer, squeezing their torso to increase blood flow. They trembled and shook in his grasp, their strength diminishing as Hux's grew. After a time, their heartbeat stopped all together. But the young vampire growled, tearing open their chest and pulling out the organ itself. He devoured what little remained, finally stepping back from the corpse and turning to his father.

 

A flicker of surprise crossed Brendol's face, but he quickly recovered. His son would now follow in his footsteps; possibly outpacing him. Today was to be celebrated.

 

The young vampire did not ignore the flicker of surprise. Was his father taken aback? Isn't this what he had desired?...Hux kept his features calm and impassive. Within though, he began to wonder. Had he frightened his own father? The ruthless Brendol, scared of his own son?...Hux contemplated the mess before him, and found himself wanting more...he wanted another to drain. Wanted to bathe in blood; immerse his entire body in it. Arkanis was a cold, stormy place where the sun shown little. An ideal world for his kind, but far from being rich with the life he now craved.

 

His father broke the silence. "Time to wash up. I will forgive this mess, but in the future, try to avoid such things." The two of them departed, leaving the room to be scoured clean by a service droid.

 

\---------

 

Hux's gaze flickered beyond his PDA; to the expanse of stars and planets that lay before the Finalizer. His thoughts had been drifting to his youth, and more specifically, his father. Brendol had gone into a deep Sleep ever since the Empire had fallen decades ago. His father and mother had fled to Arkanis; retreating underground along with many others. Hux had chosen to brave the new galaxy, and he now had a considerable amount to show for it. But it was not enough. There was a longing for greater things that refused to leave him. It plagued his sleep, his work, and clung to his thoughts. The galaxy needed an Emperor. Snoke was intelligent and capable, but he was also ancient and lacked the spark necessary to truly bring about the change Hux was envisioning. The supreme leader was too archaic in his ways.

 

The general turned from the vantage point. He needed to focus on the present. But he could not shake the thought of being the one on the throne; having billions under his control and bowing to his every whim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux's bloodlust would be terrifying. I think he'd have a literal pool of blood set up to swim in.


	7. Pilot

Without a single word, the guard undid the restraints. Poe Dameron felt his knee almost give out on the sudden weight of his own body. The stormtrooper pulled him from the room, escorting him to his fate. No one would know what had become of him. The Resistance would continue with their mission. His life was not important enough to risk a full scale rescue...the pilot swallowed the bile that had backed up in his throat. Would it be a firing squad? Would he be tossed out of an airlock to suffocate in the vacuum of space? or would they drain his entire body of blood and then burn it to ashes?

 

"What exactly do you think you're doing? The prisoner is to be kept in the chamber. I did not issue orders saying otherwise. Who told you to remove him?" 

 

General Hux glowered at the pair. The stormtrooper gripping Poe, trembled slightly. The motion was barely visible, but evident to the pilot. He glanced at the helmeted figure. The general marched up, staring down the trooper.

 

"Must I repeat myself?? I order you to answer me!" 

 

"S-sorry, general...my mistake-" the trooper was close to terrified.

 

Poe blinked at him. Had this soldier of the First Order been attempting something besides a delivery for an execution? Their soldiers killed without mercy. Their voices didn't quake in a confrontation. And yet...this one was clearly failing to live up to such standards. Hope began struggling back to life in Poe's soul.

 

"Your  _mistake?...._ you still haven't answered my question-  _who told you to remove the prisoner?_ My patience is wearing thin-" the general trailed off, stepping closer to the trooper and leaning forward.

 

"Your heart rate is abnormally high, soldier...such fear and uncertainty...for a simple mistake. Do tell me your excuse again."

 

The trooper's weapon twitched, and for a split second, it was aimed at the general. Hux narrowed his eyes and a small smirk played about his lips.

 

" _Traitor!"_ the general roared.

 

The next few moments were a vicious blur; and then everything faded away to black once again.

 

\--------------

 

Poe's eyes shot open, and the dim ceiling came into perfect focus. He cracked his neck and got to his feet; brushing out any possible wrinkles in his uniform. The pilot sighed, content in his place, and with the universe. Oh, there was still plenty of work to complete. Only now he could have a positive effect on the outcome. His ears picked up on snippets of conversation from down the hall. Eavesdropping was an incredibly easy thing to find oneself doing now. Poe did his best to avoid unintentional snooping, and felt a spark of shame. This was rude and uncalled for. Focusing his mind, he shut out the unnecessary distraction.

 

He hoped Finn would accompany him today. The young trooper held such enthusiasm and energy. He has surpassed most in many respects, and was always a blast to hang around with. Well, when they weren't carrying out the will of the Order. Then it was all business, and being formal. Whistling, Poe Dameron trotted from his personal quarters and into the hanger bay of the Finalizer. The ship, Starkiller base...none of it ever failed to impress him. Occasionally, he'd feel a tiny nip of fear. It would come from nowhere and then be gone as quickly as it had arrived. There was no telling where it would appear. Seemingly random things triggered it...but Poe had more important tasks to attend to.

 

"Poe!" Finn's sharp voice cut across the tidal wave of noise that was the hanger. A grin split the pilot's face and he ran to greet to his friend. Finn had been ascending through the ranks, and was now just below Captain Phasma.

 

"They're assigning us to Takodana," Finn explained as they jogged to their respective vessels.

 

"More trouble with the Resistance. They're spreading like a disease."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it. Sorry it's so short. Poor Resistance, they can't catch a break.


	8. Sinking

Kylo leaned back into the tub with a soulful sigh; completely immersing himself in the crimson water. He remained beneath the surface, mind drifting. Blissful silence pressed into his ears. Something deep within his memory, had begun nagging him once again. He had buried that part of his past long ago. And yet it gnawed at him, growling louder with each and every day. That sensation, that burning, pestering, writhing thought, would not be quieted. Snoke's advice did nothing. If anything, it had started to fan the flames of Ren's discomfort.

 

Something within him always recoiled at the presence of the Supreme Leader. It was minute, and tended to pass within mere moments. Snoke had taken him under his wing all those years ago; teaching him the ways of the Force, and the proper order of the universe. The ancient vampire had helped guide him through the pain and loss. He had taken a new name, a new home, and a new way of life. His old village was no more. That was nothing but fact....wasn't it?

 

Kylo broke the surface; running his fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp. Oh right...he had been intending to bathe. The mixture of blood and water had cooled, and the knight grumbled at his own laziness. 

 

"My son...." the whispered, disembodied words struck him; rattling his thoughts and bringing a harsh gasp from his lungs.

 

He glared around the room. Not a soul in sight. The voice had been painfully distant, but all too familiar. His mother, Leia....no...no... _impossible_...

 

Kylo staggered from the tub, wrapping a towel around his trembling frame; tears of blood building up and streaming down his cheeks like claw marks. He would avoid giving Snoke any indication of this particular event....avoid at all cost. He felt ill. Pulling on fresh clothes, he exited his quarters and prowled down the corridor; hoping there were prisoners in the cell block. Feeding not only satisfied the Hunger, it also acted as a sort of drug; calming the mind and body. The whispered words continued to loop around the knight's head.

 

"My son...."

 

\---------------

 

She tilted her head back to gaze up at the stars. Ben was still out there. The blockade in the Force and within Ben's mind, the one she had been encountering for decades, had started to show signs of cracking. A cold wind picked up, promising a stormy night. Leia sighed and stood, turning about and sauntering back to the base. Humans stepped out of her way, greeting her and giving her updates on the latest activity from the First Order. Chewbacca nodded as she passed, and continued tinkering with some wiring. The Wookie was mostly silent. He hadn't uttered much in months; gradually retreating more and more within himself.

 

Every foul and unfortunate thing, could be traced back to the Order and Snoke....that repulsive, withered weed...Leia would tear the Old One's heart right from his chest the moment she got the chance. He had been the one who had hired the group of humans to burn down the village. Snoke had been the one to steal her son away and murder Han. The slimy, festering, plague- fire built up in her chest, threatening to shred her. With great difficulty, she doused the flames. The time would come. By the Force, the time would come. For the present, Leia would maintain her gentile facade; being the leader the rest of the Resistance expected her to be. She would do all that was required, and beyond. 

 

The Dark Side beckoned to her, eagerly holding out the promise of swift vengeance. She had courted the notion, and held it within the back of her mind. Her father had not been squeamish about embracing it, but the action had brought about his own destruction, and had nearly taken a good portion of the galaxy with him. The Empire's march had been relentless and horrifying. And the First Order was promising to live up to, and beat those standards. Leia's son was now a part of that dreadful machine. Would it snag her in it's teeth and grind them all into the abyss?

 

Or would she seize control and sink into her father's steps? Leia settled into a corner, and observed the scurry of mortal activity. Part of her now wished to crush them with her will and have them fear her as they once did Vader. It had been such a long while since she had taken fresh blood...the artificial fare the base offered barely tamed the Hunger. And it would be so easy to over power them; despite their numbers...her hand twitched.

 

_NO....no....you are not like that....you are not your father...._

 

Leia turned away and opened a hologram depicting the Starkiller. It made the Death Star seem like a child's toy....so much worse...she felt her soul sinking slowly into the abyss. It was only a matter of time, after all....only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i mention i hate Snoke? Anyways, it's high time he had his ass kicked


End file.
